Harry Potter and the Tale of the Slut
by dominic-fersure
Summary: Kelsey Flynn is the newest arrival to Harry Potter's group of friends, and she stirs up everything. Set during GOF, ignores a lot .


The scarlet steam train came into view as I stumbled my way through the barrier between the Muggle world and the platform for wizards and witches. Surrounded by cloaks and owls, my parents bustled me to the train doors.

"Remember and write every week!" My mother yelled as I was pushed onto the train by the crowd of eager students.

My father and I exchanged a roll of the eyes and I smiled back at my mother.

"Yes, mum. Every week. Maybe even twice a week if I feel rebellious."

It was my first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and my father couldn't have been prouder. My mother was more worried about losing her only daughter for most of the next seven years.

My father stifled a laugh but my mothers eyes shone, "Oh! That would be lovely, Kelsey! Remember and take care, don't get into any trouble!"

I sighed and my father gave me a swift pat on the back. "Say hello to old Snape for me, Kels, and whatever you do - don't anger him. Snape can be a bit… odd sometimes."

My mother enveloped me in one last hug as I nodded to my father and they finally stepped back, allowing me to rush onto the slowly moving train.

"Bye mother, bye father!" I called, turning my back on them and casting a glance around at the students.

My heart started to beat erratically as I wondered where I was going to sit. I did not know any children who would be attending Hogwarts this year, as my over protective mother disliked me leaving her presence. I rushed along, dragging my trunk behind me, past carriages full of giggling girls and smirking boys, desperate to find an empty compartment, or at least a semi-empty one. Near the end of the train I came across a deserted compartment, a cluster of trunks in the corner and a couple of cloaks covering one of the seats.

I looked around and saw no one coming my way, so I stole into the compartment and pushed my trunk into the corner. Flicking my inky hair back, I collapsed onto the seat and groaned. The only thing worse than not being able to find a carriage, was if someone came in and find me sitting by myself. Closing my eyes, I found myself drifting off to sleep….

***

"… is she asleep?" A boys grunting voice snapped me out of my sleep, but I kept my eyes squeezed shut.

"I dunno, she looks asleep." A second voice reached my ears, another boy that mumbled his words, and I silently prayed they would leave.

"She's gorgeous. Definitely a pure-blood." A third, drawling voice wafted in, and I groaned inwardly.

I heard them sit down, the springs in the chairs squeaking as they bent underneath the weight. I had slid down and I was lying in the foetal position, curled up on the seat. One of the boys had squeezed themselves onto the same chair as me, probably pushed right up against the wall.

"Just wake her up, Malfoy. Give her a prod." The second boy mumbled.

"I can't do that, she looks so… peaceful." The boy called Malfoy said, his voice coming from above me. Malfoy was the one sitting beside me, while Mumbler and Grunter must be sitting opposite. I wondered whether or not I should sit up. "Anyway, I hear Harry Potter's on the train."

The two other boys gasped. "Harry Potter?"

"Yes, Harry Potter." Malfoy sighed. "I think we should go speak to him. If we get Harry Potter on our side, we'll rule the school -"

I suppressed a giggle, turning it into a cough as I shifted in my seat. I fluttered my eyes open and yawned, pretending I was just waking up. I made myself start and jump slightly, as though just realising I wasn't alone.

"Oh… um, hey there." My voice came out louder than I had intended and the boys stared at me in silence. "I'm Kelsey Flynn."

Malfoy was the first to recover; he had a sharp, angular face, and cold gray eyes. He sleeked his hair back with his palm and thrust his hand out to shake mines. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe -" he pointed to Mumbler, "and Goyle." He pointed to Grunter. "Are you a pure-blood?"

I nodded, a steely glint coming into my cerulean eyes. My mother warned me about wizards who believed pure-bloods were superior, and my father had whispered later that we were pure-bloods, and proud of it.

Malfoy smirked at Crabbe and Goyle. "Told you so, boys. So, Kelsey, what house do you think you'll be in? I think I'd leave if I were placed in Hufflepuff. All _my_ family have been Slytherin's."

I shrugged. "I don't mind, really. My father was in Slytherin and my mother was in Ravenclaw."

Malfoy raised his eyebrows so they disappeared beneath his white-blond hair. "That's… odd. Usually Slytherin's only marry other Slytherin's."

"Mm," I mused. "Fascinating."

The compartment lapsed into silence, and Malfoy continued to smirk at me. I looked over at Crabbe and Goyle, identical gormless looks adorned their faces as they stared slack jawed at me. I shifted my gaze back to Malfoy and bit my lip.

"Your friends are creeping me out…" I whispered, turning away from them.

"Crabbe, Goyle! Stop staring at her and go get me some food."

***

When Crabbe and Goyle came back, Malfoy decided it would be fun to go see Harry Potter. I led the way down the train, with Malfoy sticking his head into compartments, looking for the infamous Harry Potter. I skipped ahead, becoming excited at the thought of being sorted and going to Hogwarts. As I came to the compartment that apparently contained Potter, I didn't bother slowing down. Instead, I strode up to the door and yanked it open, stumbling inside as I tripped over my own foot. Laughing, I looked up and saw the taut, skinny face of the boy who saved us all. The exact same shade of hair as mine fell into emerald green eyes and shaded the lightning bolt scar I knew was stamped onto his forehead. Opposite him sat a boy with flaming red hair and a smattering of freckles covering his pale skin. He was clutching a plastic bag containing a sandwich that made me queasy to look at.

"Hey!" I grinned at the two bemused boys and plonked myself down beside the red head. "I'm Kelsey. You're obviously Harry Potter -" I pointed to the bespectacled boy, "but I don't know who you are." I looked at Ginger and waited for him to speak.

Malfoy and his cronies had caught up with me and were crowding at the doorway. Malfoy had a smirk upon his face, and Crabbe and Goyle looked stumped.

Ginger was staring at me, mouth opened wide and the sandwich limp in his hand. "Uh…"

Malfoy stepped forward. "I can tell you that Kelsey. Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe? He's a Weasley."

I turned round and looked at Malfoy, shocked. "Shut up, _Draco_." I looked at Ginger again. "So, what's your name?"

"Ron." He was glaring at Malfoy, and so was Harry Potter. You could cut the tension in the tiny carriage with a knife.

"So… are you two looking forward to Hogwarts?"

Ron and Harry shot one last venomous look at Malfoy before looking at me. "Yeah!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Me too, it's going to be so much fun!"

Malfoy cleared his throat. "Kelsey, we're going back to the compartment. You'd better come and get ready."

I waved him away. "I'll come along soon, I just want to talk to these guys for a minute."

He growled incoherently and stalked off, Crabbe and Goyle tailing after him.

"Thank god he's gone." I mumbled. "His bodyguards were creeping me out… they acted as though they'd never seen a girl before." Harry chuckled nervously and Ron smiled weakly. "So, what house do you guys think you'll be in?"

"My whole family's been in Gryffindor," Ron piped up, "but you never know. I'd hate to be in Slytherin, though."

"My dad was in Slytherin…" I muttered. Ron blushed a shade of scarlet, while Harry stared at the ground. "What about you, Harry?"

"I don't know… I don't know anything about wizards or magic." HE

The common room seemed fit to burst, with Gryffindor's sitting on every available surface and crowding round the tiny radio that was in the centre of the room. I was curled up on an armchair in front of the fire, rereading an essay that needed to be handed in tomorrow. I was on the last paragraph when two identical shadows fell over me. Looking up, I saw Fred and George Weasley, the twins that were so alike it was uncanny.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Fred took a seat on my right, while George sat on my left. "Nothing much, we were just wondering… d'you fancy getting revenge on that Slytherin that tripped you up today?" The twins spoke so fast, sometimes in unison, and it was impossible to tell which twin said what.

I shook my head. "It was only Pansy, she's a skank. I'll find a way to get back at her myself…"

"Why does she hate you?" Fred asked, leaning back in the armchair.

"I dunno…" I mumbled, shrugging. "Probably jealous because I'm _such_ good friends with Malfoy."

It was common knowledge that my family and Malfoy's were extremely close; Draco and I had grown up together, and our friendship continued when we started at Hogwarts, despite the fact I was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin.

"Yeah," George started, "we've been meaning to talk to you about that…"

"Well, you see, you and Draco… you two aren't, I mean, you guys aren't a couple - right?" Fred finished off.

"I mean, it's totally cool if you guys are - we were just wondering…" George added quickly, as though scared I would be offended.

I started laughing. "You guys are kidding, right? Draco and I have the most… awkward friendship there is. We are definitely not dating."

I felt Fred relax beside me, and he moved closer. "That's good, because…"

He was cut off when Ron stomped into the common room, followed by a screaming Hermione. "RON, DON'T TRY TO BLAME CROOKSHANKS. IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT YOUR RAT HAS ANXIETY PROBLEMS!" Her shrill voice pierced the soft melody of the music that was playing, and I shot up in my seat.

"'Mione, what the fuck?"

"It's _Ronald. _He keeps accusing poor Crookshanks of killing his stupid rat!"

I sighed. Hermione and Ron obviously fancied each other, but they were always too busy arguing to do anything about it. Harry stumbled into the common room after them and headed for his dormitory. I struggled to get up, but Fred put his hand on my knee.

"Don't both, Kels. Just stay here." He pleaded.

"Uh, Fred, I'm just going to talk to Harry. I'll be back."

I got up and rushed after Harry, ignoring the knowing looks of some of the Gryffindor's.

"Harry?" I called, knocking on his door and walking in quietly. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" I clambered up onto his bed and lay down next to him, turning my body around to face him.

"It's Cho… I think she likes Cedric Diggory." He sighed.

I knew everyone thought Harry and I were an item, but he just liked talking to me about stuff he couldn't talk to with Ron and Hermione. Ron was always so crude and could rarely take things seriously, and Harry hated Hermione's knowing looks and air of superiority.

"Cedric Diggory is a creep. He always smirks at me when I walk past, and if Cho likes him then she's a weirdo. You're much cooler Harry, and you don't think you're the best thing that ever happened to Hogwarts."

Harry swivelled round to face me. "Thanks, Kels." He sighed. "Do you think it's safe to go downstairs, or will Hermione and Ron still be arguing?"

I laughed, "they're probably still arguing. I don't understand how they cant just see they're blatantly in love with each other."

"Give them time… especially Ron, he can be a bit slow."

I stifled a giggle as Ron burst into the dormitory. "Hey, Ron." Ron merely grunted in return. "Have you infuriated 'Mione? I'm not looking forward to listening to her talk about you all evening, if you have."

As soon as I said it, I knew I should've just kept my mouth shut. Ron started raging, repeating himself over and over again, explaining what the fight was about. He declared that Hermione really, really annoyed him and he was sick of her know-it-all attitude.

Harry sighed beside me, nodding along with Ron and trying to look angry in the right places. I gave up after a while and sat in silence, waiting for Ron's anger to pass. He finally took a breath.

"Right, well I'm not sitting listening to Hermione go on about the fight, not after listening to Ron's talk about it for an hour." I complained.

Harry laughed. "You can sleep here, if you want. I've got spare clothes you can get changed into."

"Oh, are you offering to share a bed with me, Harry?" I giggled, raising my eyebrows at him as he flushed. "But, yeah, I'd love that. What can I wear?"

Ron jumped up and began rummaging in his trunk. "I've got a long t-shirt you can wear if you want?"

I nodded. "Cool, it's too hot to wear trousers, but it's fine 'cause I'm wearing boxers."

Ron handed me the t-shirt and I flounced off to the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. I pulled my wand out and muttered the spell for cleaning teeth and I was soon peeling off my clothes. I was singing loudly to myself, and didn't notice the communal bathroom door swing open.

Someone coughed, making me look up as I picked up Ron's t-shirt. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were standing in the doorway, staring at me. I clutched the t-shirt to my scantily clad body and grinned at them.

"Uh, hi boys. I'm just… getting ready for bed."

They nodded and didn't move, so I pulled the t-shirt over my head and quickly exited the bathroom, rushing back to the dorm.

"Harry, Ron! Your roommates just perved me in the bathroom." I closed the door behind me and made my way to Harry's bed, barely noticing that Ron's t-shirt wasn't quite long enough.

"Oh, sorry… I thought you realised they were a bit creepy?" Harry laughed, getting up off the bed and stretching his legs. "I'm going to get changed, okay?"

Harry and Ron went to go get changed, leaving me alone in the dormitory. Hermione would probably be raging about Ron to Lavender and Parvati, and then as soon as 'Mione fell asleep, Lav and Parvati would start bitching about me, making up rumours as to where I was staying the night.

The dormitory room door opened, and I heard the voices of Fred and George.

"… she obviously wants me, George, she's just playing hard to -" Fred stopped speaking abruptly when he saw me on Harry's bed, and flushed a deep scarlet.

"Uh, hey guys." I mumbled, trying to cover my legs with me arms. "What are you two doing in here?"

Fred had seemingly lost the ability to speak, so George gave him a shove and smiled guiltily at me. "We were just coming to talk to Harry and Ron…"

"Oh, cool. Well, they're in the bathroom, if you want to go speak to them?"

Fred nodded wordlessly and George pushed him out the door, waving at me. I sighed and felt under Harry's pillow for the Marauders map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I mumbled, tapping the parchment with my wand.

The parchment came alive with ink, it flowed along the creases and dots began moving, labelled with names of ghosts, students, faculty. I searched the Gryffindor tower, seeing Fred and George with Harry and Ron. Seamus and Dean were walking up the stairs, to come into the dorm, and Hermione was pacing in her room, with Lavender and Parvati. Dean and Seamus burst into the room, chatting loudly about Quidditch.

"Hey Kelsey," Dean mumbled. "Sorry about earlier, in the bathroom… we just weren't expecting you in there."

Seamus blushed as I giggled, "It's alright. No worries, eh?" I quickly stowed away the map back under Harry's pillow, muttering 'Mischief managed" under my breath.

***

"You do know that Fred is like, in love with you… right?" Harry whispered to me as we listened to the other boys snoring.

I sighed. "Sort of. What did he say in the bathroom?"

"Just that he really, really likes you and that he doesn't know if you like him. He thinks you act as though you like him, but then you're all…"

"Flirty with everyone?" I finished for him, giggling.

I felt Harry nod. "Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's lovely and funny and gorgeous but… you know I like you too much Harry," I replied.

Harry and I would always joke about fancying each other, but we both knew it was just a joke - or so I thought. Harry's hand came up to my cheek, pulling my face round to his, and his lips sought mine. His other hand fumbled under the covers, curving around my waist. He pulled me tight against him as our lips moved in unison, our breaths coming out as ragged pants. His calloused Seekers' hands felt strangely soft against my bare skin and I shivered, knotting my fingers in his inky hair.

"Harry, what are you doing?" I breathed into his ear and he bit down gently on my collarbone.

"We're kissing…" He whispered back.

"Yes, I can see that, but why?" I pulled back slightly, squinting in the darkness.

"Because I'm all hot and bothered, and you're in my bed!" His voice came out louder than a whisper and we both froze and Ron turned over in his bed, muttering about spiders. "It's not going to be awkward; it's not like the first time this has happened." Harry continued, whispering this time.

His hand had been trailing from my cheek, past my breasts, down my stomach and as he finished speaking, they came to a halt over my boxer-clad pussy. With a gasp, I silenced him, dragging his lips back to mine.

***

"Kelsey! Kelsey, wake _up_!" Harry hissed in my ear.

I groaned and struggled to sit up, realising Ron's t-shirt that I had borrowed wasn't on me. "What is it?"

"McGonagall's coming to inspect the dorm's, she's on her way now! Get under the invisibility cloak!"

I jumped out of bed, grabbing the cloak from his outstretched fingers and tucked myself into the furthest corner of the room, flinging the cloak over my body. McGonagall swept into the room, looking surprised to see Harry awake.

"Wake up boys!" She cried, flourishing her wand. A bang emitted from the end and the other four boys awoke with a start. Ron looked terrified to see McGonagall standing in the room, and pulled the covers up to his chin. He whipped his head around to look at Harry, and looked confused when he realised I wasn't there. I stifled a giggle and watched and McGonagall scrutinized the five boys.

"Potter, why is Weasley's t-shirt on your bed?" McGonagall picked up the shirt by the tips of her fingers, looking a bit disgusted.

"I- uh, he must of- um, I must have worn it by accident, ages ago, and forgotten about it… sorry, Ron."

"Hmm," McGonagall raised her eyebrows as the boys all scowled at Harry.

McGonagall slammed the door behind her and I threw the cloak off me.

"Phew, that was a close one," I laughed as I grabbed Ron's t-shirt and pulled it over my head.

"Why were you naked?" Ron asked, staring at me.

"What are you talking about? I wasn't naked," I replied, avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah you were! You weren't wearing a top!"

I started laughing. "That's not naked, Ron. And I wasn't wearing a top because it was too hot last night, happy?"

Ron kept staring at me, but didn't say anything else.

***

I returned to my dormitory a couple of minutes later, as I could tell Ron and the other boys wanted to talk to Harry about what happened last night. I prayed he would keep his mouth shut.

Lavender and Parvati exchanged knowing looks as I stumbled into the room, and Hermione looked scandalised.

"Where have you been?! McGonagall was inspecting the dorms and she was asking where you were!"

I yawned, "I know she was inspecting. What did you tell her?"

"I said that I didn't know! You know I cant lie to teachers."

"You could've just told her I was out flying or something," I glowered at her.

"So, where were you?"

"With Harry," I mumbled, hoping she wouldn't ask more.

"Where?"

"In the dorm," I sighed. Hermione always had to ask more.

"With _Ronald_?"

"Well, he was there, if that's what you mean."

Hermione proceeded to ask me if Ron had told me about their argument, and couldn't help but tell me her version as well. Lavender and Parvati were sitting in the corner, heads together and were talking in hushed tones. I knew they'd be conspiring as to whether I'd done anything. Usually I was innocent, but not this time.


End file.
